Oneshot for a Friend (Lemoncitrus)
by Crazy2LP
Summary: This isnt a fanfiction, just a story for sb. I had to select a kind of game or sth
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers,**

 **This is a oneshot I wrote for a freind, and I will probably upload a second chapter. It is my first real lemon, so please dont be so harsh with me^^**

 **Have fun :3**

It was a usual day in the city as I woke up I looked at my mobile: 1 new WhatsApp message

From babe

"Good morning honey, how're u? I need to tell u sth later!"

huh? She never uses exclamation marks what is it? DOES SHE WANT TO SPLIT UP WITH ME? THERE IS NO HEART, WHAT IS IT?

I spent my whole day writing with sean, I guy I knew from the internet. He is quite interesting, if strange sometimes.

At around 5 in the evening I got a message from fabiana it says: " so what I needed to tell u is that I love u more than everything else in the world and my parents aren't there tonight, So can u come over? 3

I can meet her finally? We didn't meet since school is over I am so happy!

Another message: " I live at Peterson st 51"

I write back that that's nearby, and that I'll be there soon

"Mum I will stay at my girlfriend's place overnight if that's ok with u? Her parents agreed us on being together so I have to meet her!:

"Yes do so, Have fun"

I packed my stuff real quick, And made myself on my way

It was only a 10 minute Footwalk, so it isn't a problem

My last message to Sean was: " I can finally meet my girlfriend, wish me luck :3"

So as I saw the house I saw the bell sign "Silva" it said this seems to be right, can't wait to seeing her

I ringed and she opened, beautiful as always!

I greeted the small girl with a kiss on the forehead and stepped in "Hello babe my room is just upstairs "

We went upstairs together, me behind her

her ass is making me insane, if we're gonna do sth?

As we entered her room, I spotted the teddy I gave her as a present, And I was happy she still has it " so have a seat. How're u?"

" I'm fine thanks" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in my pants

" great to hear" she gave me a small kiss, her taste taking me to heaven. I didn't c her for such a long time

I blinked at the watch, 22:37 gotten quite late tho

" so..."

what is she trying to say? She is blushing

"So... So I.. I.. I got u her cuz.. I. I ... I wanna do something. I want you t-to t-t-take me daniel"

Her voice was quivering

This sentence brake through my mind in seconds, Is this really happening?

I heard a voice

I slipped out of my daydream

fck it was just a daydream...

She kissed me passionately, our tongues dancing so perfectly as if they never did something else

She touched my right breast, me holding onto her hand

She took of my shirt as if it was made out of air, her fingers touching my bare body, adrenaline rushed through my body on her impact

I took of her top, as she moaned quitly, muffling so that I don't hear her.

shy as always

I started kissing and chewing on her throat, she biting her lip not to moan.

She was shivering as she took of her bra

And then she slipped of my pants

As I saw her only in her panties, all my mind about her being ugly gone forever her body was perfect as her character was, she touches her breasts slightly

I started to kiss her cellar bone, going down to the 2 outstanding melons

wow

I licked her nipple as she couldn't bite anymore and moaned

I was laying her down , she was still shivering

I started to touch her panties with one hand, realising they were soaking wet already. I slipped a hand in as she said " I can't believe u are doing this, I've waited for this for so long"

she always wanted this?

I touched her clit while she was rubbing the tip of my shaft

"Daniel I want you to take me"

"Okay babe" we got rid of the last pieces of cloth still missing, and I lined my tip with her entrance

"Wait!" She squeaked

" what honey?"

" we... we have no protection"

" we don't need to, even if u get pregnant we will stay together forever"

"You're right!" She said

"T-take me please"

I gently pushed my tip into her, her crying out in pain

"What did I hurt u?"

Minds spread through my brain what if she's injured?

" it's okay" she said" it's supposed to hurt the first time"

" just continue "

In a matter of seconds, the sigh of pain changed to a pleasures moan

I thrusted into her, her sweat dripping from out bodies

"So... big" she said

Her walls clenched around my length, me feeling I am close to climaxing

" I'm gonna..." She squeaked I just moaned aloud in agreement.

Her back arched she's climaxing the pulsing waves of orgasm drove me over the edge too, filling her up with my warm semen

We both collapsed tired from the act

"I love u so much, Daniel!"

" I love u too,Fabiana!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings Readers,**

 **This is chapter 2 for my friend, Chapter 3 maybe coming up soon. The next one might be a bit longer, sorry for this being so short, have fun and don't forget to review ^^**

We woke up he laying next to me, I think he was asleep He looks so cute when he is sleeping I kissed him on his forehead and stood up and make some breakfast

I made some eggs with ham, hoping hell like it We ate and after we sat on the couch in the living room, falling into a passionate kiss

As we pressed away to gaze for air I thought I can do him a favor today, so I layed on top of him I pulled his shirt up, he grinning nearly sartanic He touched my breasts, me moaning and blushing at the same time

I want him so badly

I pulled down his trousers to reveal the bulge in his underwear, wondering about the size again

He is way bigger than I thought

I pulled down his panties to reveal his length wow I formed my lips around his tip, sucking slightly him escaping a loud moan I started bumping my head up and down looking into his eyes, him enjoying it fully

As he came into my mouth, I was so shocked about the taste that I nearly spit, but I thought it'd be better to swallow "Thanks that was amazing" he said into our kiss following after I felt his tongue licking the rest of semen from mine, they played like a team that has met 20 years ago

"Now I guess I have to do you a favor" His grin made me so horny, I felt my womanhood getting wet Just the thought of him touching me lets me explode I pulled down my pants and unmade my bra, revealing my breasts and bare legs

He touched my breasts me getting wet He pulled down my pants and slipped a finger in, my walls going around his fingers He touched one spot and my feelings exploaded, slipping into a deap moan as he slipped in a second finger and sucking on my clit

As I moaned more and more, I noticed him enjoying it very much So I put my hands into his hair, him going faster afterwards "I... I'm gonna cum daniel" I finally cried My back arched and my fluids pumped out, my walls pulsing This is how it feels to have a boyfriend

"I love you Daniel"

"I love u too fabiana"


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings Readers,**

 **I have written another chapter, so enjoy reading it. It does go away from a oneshot slightly, but nvm that. Have fun and don't forget to review :3  
A/N: His thoughts are written in italic letters.**

 _That was really intense,_ he thought.

His mind still couldn't believe what happened in the last 12 hours, he enjoyed it so much.

After he pleasured her, he said :" Babe I need to go, your parents will come back soon or not?" "Not they are away the whole week" she said, knowing that he wont miss a sec without her.

She wondered whether he could stay here or not, noticing that he had already got out the mobile calling his mum

"Hi mum, Daniel here, can I stay at my girlfriend's place for a bit longer? Her parents are away for a longer time, so I will stay here for the rest of the week. but I will get some clothes later"

"Sure", she said "You can stay there as long as u wanna"

Fabiana was surprised of how nice his parents were.

"So what do you wanna do babe?" she said

 _I do want to fuck her, but maybe it isn't the right time  
_  
"We can go to the cinema, if you want to"

"Sounds great, that new romance is there if you wanna watch it"

 _A romance, last time we watched that the movie wasnt really important, we were just kissing_

"Sounds great" he said, knowing why she wanted to watch that"

They walked to the cinema, and as they were in the film they noticed that a pair seat was left in the upper row

"Lets go up there" she said, and as they sat down they began to eat the popcorn they bought before or more likely, he fed her.

 _She looks so cute when she eats_ he thought

After the movie begun, they started to fall into passionate kisses

"I love you" she said moaning into their deep kiss, him starting to enter her mouth with his tongue

After the movie was over and they were back home, they prepeared some bread for dinner.

They ate up and then they went into her room

"What a great day" she whispered into his ear

 _I love it when she does that_

 ***** **Lemon starting beware** *****

He slipped one hand into her panties, rubbing her clit as she started to moan and took her top of, pulling out of the deep kiss.

He put of his tshirt, revealing his bare body which was a bit muscled, but not with a sixpack.

As he did that, she touched his length through the fabric, elicting a small moan from him. She turned on top of him and undid his belt to pull down the pants with his boxers.

Revealing his full body was still awkwardly great, making her blush

"What?" he said askingly

"Nothing, it's just still a bit unusual for me"

He pulled down the last pieces of clothing covering her body bare.

"I wanna control the speed this time", as she said that she slipped his shaft into her entrance, moaning aloud.

She got up and slammed onto his hips again, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he moaned louder

She went faster with every movement, enjoying the heavy ride.

"I am close" she moaned and he replied with a "Me two, I love you"

"Love u too daniel" with that said she climaxed and as she did he did aswell her falling onto his body of exhaustion.

He came 2 , their body liquids mixing together and floating out of her entrance as he lifted of of his length

 **Thats it I guess, I hope u guys enjoyed it ^^ it was pretty fun to write, and I hope the next one will be longer (I'm sorry not that much time :/). See you in the next chapter, sean.**


End file.
